A Little Love
by BlueBelle Author 1600
Summary: In Paris, Felix and Bridgette Luck have just adopted a precious orphan boy there's just one LITTLE problem.
1. Chapter 1

Hello reader, I'm here to tell you a very special story. Now before I begin I must inform you of something very important, sometimes though quite rare, unusual things tend to happen to normal people in normal places for unexplained reasons. One very unusual thing took place in France, two actually. One happened in the quiet French countryside and the other in the grand city of Paris. Now don't ask me why these things happened because I don't know I can only tell you what I saw. Now if you don't like hearing about mysterious and not normal things occurring for no reason then perhaps you should not read this because I'm afraid I shall never be able to tell you how or why these things happened. But if you can live with never knowing that then by all means continue to the next page. Shall we begin? Wonderful now the first part begins in Paris...


	2. Chapter 2

The Luck Family lived in an apartment right between two great big ones in Paris, France. At the beginning there was only three of them well four counting the cat but I'll get to him later. Felix Luck was a lawyer, a stern, rational, no nonsense man yet devoted, loving, and understanding. His wife Bridgette Luck was one of the loveliest women in Paris, she was kind, sweet, and soft like most women with caring yet fraglie hearts. Their son Daniel was about eight years old at the time where this began, he was cheerful and playful with shiny black locks like his mother and serious gray eyes like his father but they had a hint of mischief and fun.

The last name Luck suited them well not because they were lucky but because they had both good and bad misfortune but it wasn't like everyone else. When one good event happened a bad one would follow and when a bad event took place a good one would make up for it. Their good fortune was Felix and Bridgette's wedding which would lead to a long and happy marriage. Their misfortune Felix lost his job and had to relocate to Paris. After that they found their nice little apartment but to do deal with some rude neighbors and few pests. Then Daniel was born perfectly healthy and happy but when they tried to have another baby Bridgette suffered a miscarriage. But no matter what misfortune they faced they never lost hope because love and family was stronger than any luck.

"Mom, Dad wake up!" Daniel said jumping on their bed one morning. "It's today! It's today!"

"Ugh." Felix groaned. "Son it's 6:00 in the morning. Let a man sleep."

"Come on! You promised me that if I went to bed we'd go the minute I woke up."

"I told you promising him that was a bad idea." Bridgette moaned sleepily.

"He didn't think he would he would remember." Her husband said.

"Come on! Please!"

"Okay, okay, I'm up." Felix and Bridgette tiredly pulled themselves out of bed. "That boy can be too excited sometimes, he gets that from you."

"Yeah but he gets his persistence from you." Bridgette said kissing him on the cheek.

They got dressed and took Daniel to school.

"Now remember I want it to be a boy okay?" Daniel said. "I want a little brother not a sister."

"A boy, we know." Bridgette said. "Have a good day sweetie."

She kissed him goodbye and once he left on the bus for school they went to the local orphanage to adopt a child.

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Luck." The headmistress Nathalie said. "You both seem to be very loving and nurturing parents, perfect for an adopted child but if you don't mind me asking why do you want to adopt?"

"Well Felix and I wanted to have another baby and I did get pregnant but we lost it." Bridgette said.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Also our boy Daniel really wants a brother."

"Well the children are just down the hall."

The couple went down the hall to the playroom filled with children laughing and playing. There were so many that they weren't sure which one to pick.

"They all seem so sweet Felix."

"I know but we can't adopt all of them we have to pick one."

"I know but which-"

"Um excuse but your sitting a little too close and I can't breathe."

"Oh I'm sorry Felix." Bridgette said.

"Um Bridgette that wasn't me." He said.

"Well I heard someone next to me say it."

"Down here." A voice said.

They looked down to see a tiny boy no bigger than a mouse sitting between them reading a book. He had fluffy blonde hair and green eyes. The couple looked at him in awe. Now you're probably wondering why is that boy so small? Well reader that's the unusual thing I can't explain, one of them that is.

"My goodness." Bridgette said. "Your awfully..."

"Little." Felix finished.

"Yeah but I'm a lot older than I look I'm actually twelve years old but I skipped my growth spurt guess." The boy said.

"Not just the spurt the whole development." Felix mumbled.

"Felix!" Bridgette scolded quietly. "Do you have name?"

"Adrien."

"That's a nice name."

"Thank you. So are you looking for a boy or a girl? Because Rose loves to garden and Nathaniel is a great painter. If you like art and flowers that is."

"We like those very much."

"Good. Because they've been here a long time not as long as me but long."

"How long have you been here?" Felix said.

"Me? I've been here since I was baby, someone just dropped me off. I've been here longer than anyone. I wanna be adopted but well let's just say I'm not the right size that fits the child most parents have in mind."

"Oh...Felix." She said in a hushed tone to her husband. "You don't suppose we could..."

"Bridgette, we can't I mean he's a nice kid but he's so...small."

"Your brother was short."

"Yeah but he wasn't the size of a mouse."

"But look at him. He's so precious."

"Well..." He said watching Adrien try to push a baseball. "Okay he does look cute."

They made their choice right away.

"Are you sure you want Adrien?" Nathalie asked.

"Yes Is there a problem?" Felix said.

"No it's just well..." She sighed. "Mr. and Mrs. Luck, before he was born his birth parents were overwhelmed with excitement and they couldn't wait to raise him but..there were complications which resulted in his mother dying in child birth and when his father so how tiny that baby was he...he just left him here on the doorstep. There was a note with his name and his birthday."

"How awful." Bridgette said.

"His father didn't expect him to live neither did anyone else but by a miracle of God he did. The reason why I'm hesitant about this is because...Adrien will not ever be the size of a normal human. He's four inches tall, he may grow but according to the doctor he'll grow no taller than six inches. And I just don't want him to think he finally found a family that would love him only for them to give him back."

"Size means nothing to us." Bridgette said.

"Alright then just sign the papers."


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe you guys picked me." Adrien said happily. "I promise I'll be a good kid. I'll do whatever you say, I won't ever lie, cheat, or steal."

"We're sure you won't." Bridgette giggled.

"So if you're my new parents I call you Mom and Dad right?"

"Yes." Felix said.

"Okay then. I've never done that before. So where do we live?"

"In a small apartment just down the road." Bridgette said.

"Great."

Once they arrived home they happily welcomed him inside.

"Nice place you got here." Adrien said. "So does anyone else live here?" He asked Felix.

"Well there's us, your new brother Daniel and-"

Meow!

Out of nowhere a black jumped down and popped Adrien into his mouth.

"Plagg!" Felix and Bridgette gasped. Felix quickly grabbed the cat.

"Spit him out! Spit him out!" Bridgette cried.

"You spit Adrien out this instant!" Felix ordered.

Plagg obeyed his master and mistress and spat the boy out of his mouth.

"Adrien are you okay?" Bridgette asked.

"I'm fine sniff! Oh...except for the fact that I now smell like tuna."

"I'm sorry honey you're just so small and little, Plagg must've mistook you for a mouse."

"Plagg you must never harm Adrien." Felix told the cat sternly. "He is not a mouse, he is not food, he's a member of the family so don't eat him."

"Or out you'll go Mr." Bridgette said.

Plagg looked down at the little boy. That's a human? He thought. He could've sworn he was a naked mole rat or something. There was no way a human could be that small but his owners were pretty convinced and the last thing he wanted was to be out on the streets.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Daniel said excitedly running in through the door. "Where is he? Where's my brother?"

"Over there." Felix said pointing to Adrien. "Daniel this is Adrien."

"Hello I've never had a brother or sister before." Adrien said. "Or parents for that matter. But I hope we can be friends."

"Is this a joke?" He asked skeptical.

"No." Bridgette answered.

"Why is he so little?"

"Well no one knows Dear he was just born that way."

"You guys do know that when I said I wanted a little brother I didn't mean literally little."

"Now Daniel I know he's not what you expected but I'm sure he'll make a great brother." Felix said.

"Yeah I gotta go." He went upstairs to his room.

"Um...was it something I said?" Adrien asked.

"No, no, no. He just wasn't expecting..." Bridgette trailed.

"Me being so little? Well I saw that coming."

"Don't worry he'll warm up to you in no time. So are you hungry?"

Dinnet was quiet and awkward. Adrien tried to talk to Daniel but he just wouldn't speak. Later that night, Felix made a little bed for him out of a matchbox with a sponge as a mattress, a scarf as a blanket, and a cotton ball for a pillow. Then they placed it on a shelf near the window.

"Are you warm enough?" Bridgette asked.

"Yes."

"And the bed is soft enough right?"

"Yes thank you."

"If you need anything just yell." Felix said.

"Okay."

Brigette kissed his tiny head.

"Goodnight Adrien." She said.

"Good night Mom. Goodnight Dad." He said.

They turned out the lights and went upstairs. Adrien snuggled into his little makeshift bed, he couldn't believe that he finally had a family. This was what he always wanted. What could be better? Suddenly he saw something black moving in the dark, he pulled his scarf blanket close to his eyes. The black figure jumped on to the shelf with his green eyes gleaming.

"Uh...Hello." He said nervously as the cat approached. "Can I...help you?"

He sniffed Adrien.

"What exactly are you?" Plagg asked.

"I'm Adrien."

"Not your name stupid. Your species."

"I...I'm pretty sure I'm a human."

"Aren't you a little too small to be a human?"

"Uh...I...Well aren't you a little too big to be a cat?"

"Are you saying I'm fat?!"

"No! Not at all! Heh, heh, you seem tense. Would you like a scartch behind the ears? I could rub your tummy."

"How'd you like to rub it from the inside kid?"

"I...Have I upset you in some way? Because if I have I'm sorry. Oh wait is this about what earlier? Don't worry I'm over it. You're not the first person to mistake me for something else I remember one Mrs. Judson-"

"I really don't wanna hear it kid." He circled Adrien. "Hmm...just what kind of a mouse are you? Or are you a rat? A squirrel? Maybe you're some kind of rare hairless rodent with opposable thumbs and no tail."

"Wait you think I'm a mouse? I think my parents made it clear that I'm a boy."

"I can see you're male."

"No I mean I'm human."

Plagg sniffed him again.

"Well you look like one and you smell like one but I've got my eyes on you. And just so you know it's my job to get rid of vermin."

"Please don't eat me."

"Relax I'm not going to eat you, you heard what they said. I take a bite out of you and out I go, besides you tasted terrible. Bleh! Way too salty! I like my lunch a little mild and cheesy."

He jumped down and headed for the window.

"And don't tell any other cats you live here especially Claws."

"Who's he?"

"Someone you better hope to God you never meet." He leapt out the window. Leaving Adrien alone in the dark, he soon fell asleep hoping that tomorrow would be better.


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien's living arrangements were quite different from the Lucks. As you probably know instead of sleeping in a bed he slept in a matchbox, at dinner time they placed a stool on the table for him to use as a chair and gave him a block to set his plate on. When he needed a bath they would fill a little bowl with water and cut a small piece of soap off for him to bathe with. Bridgette would sew little clothing for him which wasn't difficult because they were so tiny.

Bridgette and Felix weren't ready to send Adrien to school just yet because they were afraid that a student or a teacher might accidentally step on him so Bridgette would homeschool him. She was teacher at the school before she married Felix and chose to be a a stay at home mom. So everyday when Felix left for work and Daniel left for school Adrien would stay home where Bridgette would teach him. He was an excellent student and very smart too. He paid close attention to her words, worked hard, and was a fast learner. After their session she would begin doing her usual household chores leaving Adrien to do what he wished.

When he wasn't learning with his mother, Adrien was exploring the house. He rather enjoyed looking around in different areas. For someone his size it was quite the adventure. He also had a knack for building things out of ordinary house hold objects. He once made a grabbling hook just by tying one of his mother's earrings to a string of floss. Another thing he made were ice skates using paper clips and rubber bands. But his favorite was a bow and arrow he made from a stick, some wire, and a few needles. Despite his size Adrien was a very resourceful and clever boy.

But sometimes being so little could be very dangerous especially in such a big home. There would be a few occasions when Adrien would get into trouble due to his small size. One time he had a near death experience in the washing machine. It started one morning on laundry day, Daniel had overslept so he was in quite a hurry to get dressed. Adrien was in the bathroom brushing his teeth when Daniel rushed in to get changed.

"Gotta get ready!" Daniel said.

"Good morning Dan- Ah!"

Daniel threw off his pajama shirt and dropped it right onto Adrien. He then grabbed his shirt and pants (not knowing Adrien was in there) and dropped it down the chute into the basket in the laundry room. Bridgette then dumped the clothes into the machine and started it up. By the time Adrien managed to get out of his brother's shirt he found himself trapped inside the machine which was filling in with water quickly.

"Uh-oh." Adrien said. He banged on the door. "Hello! Hello! Anyone! Oh boy, okay Adrien don't panic. Just remain calm Mom will probably be back in a few minutes and she'll see me."

Plagg walked into the laundry room.

"Plagg thank goodness! Can you turn this thing off?" He asked.

"Why would I turn it off?" He asked. "It's my favorite show."

"Ha! Ha! That's a good one." He said hopping it was a joke. "But seriously I need help."

"Look kid I hate to break it to you but I can't turn it off. I don't have thumbs."

"Can you get Mom?"

"What good would it do? She can't understand me like you can. Hey how can you understand me anyway? You know what I don't care." He headed for the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"I got a busy schedule. I gotta stare a traffic, yawn, lick myself and believe me that could take hours if you do it right."

"You can't just leave me here! I could drown!"

"Don't be so dramatic. It'll be like a bath. Adieu." He then walked out the door.

Now Plagg was not a bad cat in fact most of the time he was a very good cat. But unlike dogs who are naturally good and quick to understand when something is wrong cats on the other hand are very slow moralled. Meaning it takes them awhile to understand when something's morally wrong which probably would explain why most cats appear arrogant and self absorbed sometimes. When Plagg left Adrien he didn't really understand the danger he was in or how wrong it was to leave him. It's not entirely his fault it's just in the nature of a cat. In fact it's kind of like a misbehaving little child who hasn't been taught what's right and wrong yet.

Poor little Adrien hopped to God that he would live. He could swim but soon he was up to his ears in soapy water. Luckily just when he thought it was curtains for him Bridgette realized she had left her ring in the laundry room and went back to retrieve it.

"Adrien!" She shrieked when she saw him. Mortified, she quickly pulled him out. "Oh are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He croaked feeling water logged.

"I'm so sorry. Let me get you dry."

He had swallowed a lot of soap and water that day and he caught a nasty cold too. So he was bed ridden for a few days which he hated very much because he wasn't allowed to get up and move. He just laid in bed looking out the window.

"Hello there." A friendly voice said. It came from outside, he looked to see a little red ladybug fly in. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced. My name is Tikki I live in Bridgette's garden."

"I'm Adrien. I'm her son and I live here."

"Pleased to meet you."

"What brings you by?"

"Well I've been watching you since you came here and I like you. You seem very nice also I see that you can hear us."

"Us?"

"The animals. You can understand me and Plagg right?"

"Yes."

"Good because I would like to ask you for a favor."

"What is it?"

"Could you please tell the big boy who lives here to stop trying to hit me. He doesn't seem to understand that Bridgette has welcomed me into her garden. You see I keep away the aphids who try to eat her flowers."

"You mean Daniel? Sure."

"Thank you very much. Because I love that garden, it's my home."

"What other animals love around here?"

"Well there's a fox, a bluebird, my good friend the bee who stops by to pollinate the flowers, a moth, and a turtle."

"They sound nice."

"Yes and they would be happy to keep you company but not at all the animals around here are friendly."

"Yeah I know, Plagg doesn't really like me."

"Don't worry about him, he maybe selfish and arrogant but he has a good heart and I'm very fond of him. But the animals you should worry about are the sewer rats, the snakes, the hawks, and the alley cats. There's one in particular who's very dangerous, his name is Claws."

"Who is he?"

"A cat who's very deranged and delusional. He's not right in the head and he's very vicious but he doesn't come around here. He lives in town in the alleyways. But still keep your window closed at night just be safe."

"I will."

"Well I better go I have a job to do."

"Okay it was nice meeting you."

"You too." She said flying off.


	5. Chapter 5

"How are you feeling Adrien?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah but I'm bored. I hate staying in bed all day."

"I know but you'll be better tomorrow. How about I read you a story?"

"Okay."

She went to the shelf and pulled a book off a shelf. The first page showed a picture of the French countryside and a house in it. Inside the house there were two people, a great big large man and a frail petite woman. They had smiling faces and kind eyes.

"Once upon a time there lived a baker and his wife. They were very kind and very much in love. After many years of marriage they decided they wanted to have a child but the baker's wife was infertile."

She turned another to page to show a the couple talking to an old woman.

"One day a hungry old woman came by and politely asked the couple for some bread. They kindly agreed and as reward for their kindness she asked them what they wanted more than anything in the world. When they told her they wanted a child the old woman snapped her fingers and told them to look in their garden in the next morning and they would have their wish."

She turned the next page which showed a little girl standing on a flower with fairy wings that resembled a ladybug's wings. Adrien found himself instantly smitten by the illustration of the girl.

"Who's she?" Adrien asked.

"I'm getting to that." Bridgette said. "The next morning they found a new flower had blossomed and inside that flower was a delicate and charming little girl with ladybug wings. The couple loved her the minute they saw her and they raised her with so much love and care."

"She's beautiful."

"Yes she is."

"Do you think I could find her?"

"Adrien it's just a story. You're probably the only little person in the world."

"Oh..."

"Don't take it so hard. If everyone was the same life would be boring."

"I guess you're right."

"I need to check up on dinner. Call me if you need anything."

"Okay." She returned to the kitchen. Adrien looked at the picture of the tiny girl with wings and smiled. "Too bad you're not real because if you were I'd like to meet you."

After awhile he climbed down from the table using some of his mother's thread then went walking around the house. He noticed that the door to Daniel's room had been left open. Curious he went inside, he was surprised by how many toys he had. Most of them were model airplanes, train sets, and a red sports car.

"What are you doing in here?" Daniel asked.

"Oh! Sorry! Your door was open." Adrien said. "You have a lot of toys."

"I know."

"Can I play with some of them? I never had toys back at the orphanage."

"You're too small. How can you play with them?"

"I can drive them. May I try the car?"

"Okay but don't break it."

"I won't."

Daniel got his toy car off the shelf and put it on the floor. Adrien got inside the car, turned it on, and began driving around the room.

"Cool." Daniel said. "Let's see if you can drive my train."

The two boys spent the whole day playing in Daniel's room. Adrien was so happy that his adoptive brother was finally starting to like him. Soon the boy's were inseparable, everyday when Daniel came home from school the boys would go straight to his room and begin playing til dinner and bedtime. Adrien had never been so happy, he finally had a family. A family he had always dreamed of, it was like the ones he had read in books. It was almost too good to be true.

One day Bridgette had gone to pick up groceries and Daniel was running late from school so he was very bored. He hated being by himself for a very long time and Plagg happened to notice this.

"What's the matter with you?" He asked Adrien.

"I'm bored. No ones home, there's nothing to do, and I've explored every area in the house."

"Then go outside." He suggested. "Get in that little car Daniel has and go for a drive."

"I can't. Mom and Dad say it's too dangerous for me to go outside by myself, they say I could get lost."

"Then don't go so far. Just drive a little ways down the road, no harm in that is there?"

"I guess not but how do I get out? All the doors and windows are closed and I can't reach the door knobs and the window latches."

"You can use my car door."

"Really? Oh thank you Plagg that's very nice of you."

"Yeah whatever."

Adrien got in Daniel's car and drove outside using Plagg's cat door.

"Alone at last." Plagg said.

The truth is Plagg had no intention of helping the boy he just wanted to be left alone for a few minutes. Little did he know that letting Adrien go outside by himself like that would be a big mistake. The outside world was a very big and dangerous place for such a tiny boy.


End file.
